


Silence

by NoahFoster



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Death is mentioned but everybody who's tagged is alive, Gen, Merrick is only mentioned once, Mute Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahFoster/pseuds/NoahFoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan and Hesh’s mother died, Logan stopped talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

When Logan and Hesh’s mother died, Logan stopped talking. He was only five years old at the time.

Hesh wanted to stop talking too, really. He certainly couldn’t blame Logan for reacting the way he did. There were so many questions and so many words of sympathy from extended family members and family friends who the two young boys barely knew. The questions felt like an invasion of privacy and the words of sympathy felt stiff and uncomfortable, like the feeling you get when you wear brand new leather shoes for the first time.

Logan got asked a lot more questions than Hesh, because not answering questions tends to lead to more questions despite the fact that is not in the slightest bit logical. He’d just stare at the person who questioned him, but he wouldn’t focus on them as if they were there, but rather as if he could see right through them. 

When Logan wouldn’t answer questions from extended family, family friends or even his father or brother, he was taken to a small and mostly white room and asked questions by a nice man who sat at a desk that had shelves above it, all of which contained boring stuff like patient files and stationary, aside from the top shelf, which had a huge jar of lollipops sitting on it. The man got frustrated with Logan, and as a last resort, he offered Logan a lollipop in exchange for speaking. Logan just stared at him, doing nothing but blinking, until Elias grabbed his hand and led him out after apologizing to the man for his son’s stubbornness and thanking him for his time. The man still seemed very unimpressed with Logan as they walked out. It made Logan uncomfortable.

It was only when Logan saw his brother again, who had been under the care of Merrick while he and Elias were that session in that small and mostly white room, that Logan’s expression changed from a blank one to a happy one. He ran over to Hesh and hugged him. 

Elias decided not to take Logan back to the nice man with the huge jar of lollipops.


End file.
